Done For
by dharmamonkey
Summary: A short, fluffy drabble in which Booth reflects on the night he and Brennan first kissed, and the way that single kiss changed his life forever. Episode tag 5x16, "Parts in the Sum of the Whole."


**Done For**

* * *

**By:** dharmamonkey  
**Rated:** T  
**Disclaimer:** Hart Hanson owns Bones. But people like me who play in his sandbox give you all those little moments that Hart and friends leave out. In this case, a tiny little fill-in for the end of a scene we've watched a million times but may have wondered what exactly one of the participants was thinking about at the time (and in the minutes after the fade-to-black).

* * *

One kiss and I was done for.

I knew it the second she leaned in to meet my kiss, when my nose filled with the smell of her—the barely-there scent of her floral perfume, the hint of ginger and coconut which I could only imagine was her shampoo, and the faint musk that I later realized was the smell of her sweat—and her tongue traced along the top of my lower lip, I felt my whole body catch on fire. I reached for her with my left hand, letting my fingers curl gently around her hip, sucking in a sharp breath between kisses as I felt her hand slide across the back of my jacket collar and pull me in closer for a deeper kiss.

I felt myself falling into her each time her slender, suckable lips grasped at mine. With every sweep of her sweet, eager tongue across my mouth, the world seemed to fall into a harder, deeper spin. I swear that every nerve ending in my body was firing at the same time, and I could feel the blood drain from my head and go immediately south as her lips worked mine over.

That woman could kiss.

I reached my other hand around to touch her arm just as I felt her pull away.

_Noooo, _I thought, my body screaming for more as I wanted nothing more than to drown myself in the feel of her, so soft and supple and yet so hot and wanting. She took a step back, leaving me breathless, speechless and damn near unable to stand up straight—more on account of the dizzying way she kissed me, pausing only once for breath before diving in again, than the fact that I was halfway to a really fucking serious hard-on—and all I could manage was a simple, "Wow."

She stepped out into the rain and though I chased after her, after a quick conversation I can barely remember—probably because most of my blood was still pooling between my legs as opposed to supplying my sputtering brain with oxygen—she drove off into the rainy night, giving me an odd, weak little wave out the back window of the cab as it pulled away.

My heart was pounding in my chest and I couldn't hear the rain for all the blood roaring in my ears, but as I looked down at my feet, I could see the reflection of the neon sign behind me. I turned around and glanced over my shoulder at the sign, "POOL," with the "OL" flickering wildly as if it was just about to burn out, leaving the bar with just a "PO," which at that moment was pretty much how I felt: po' and horny, standing there in the rain with a raging hard-on as the woman of my dreams was sitting in a cab that just rounded the corner and disappeared.

I knew it. I knew right from the beginning: not just the way she felt—though holy fucking hell, she felt good, her body pressed up against mine, her slender, sexy lips grasping at mine, her sweet mouth open to me as we kissed with complete abandon, not caring that the rain was soaking us or that the cab we'd called was waiting, the driver honking impatiently so he could earn his fare—but even more so, the way she made me feel. And I don't just mean the way she made my body feel.

It wasn't just desire that I felt when she kissed me, but something else, too. At the time, I wasn't quite sure what it was. She excited me—again, not just in the sexual sense, though there's no freakin' doubt that she revved me up that way—but because she was so amazing, like no one I'd ever met. She was smart, spunky, sexy of course, sweet (even though she'd probably never admit it), funny—in her own goofy way that totally disarmed me—and she had balls. Even in the couple of days we'd been working together, she'd turned my world completely upside down, and I didn't mind it a bit. She kept me on my toes. She challenged me. I could feel her pushing me—not in a negative way, but pushing me to see the world a different way, to be more than I was, to be the man I was capable of being. I could see it in the way she looked at me, that sparkly flicker in those pale gray-green eyes of hers, and that look in her eyes fascinated me. So when she kissed me, and I kissed her back, it was more than just that I wanted her. I felt her drawing me in, and I wanted to go.

But it wasn't just that I wanted her. Even then, I knew from the way she kissed me that she wanted me, too, that there was something about me that piqued her interest. She could have any man she wanted, but from the way she kissed me, pulling me in and pressing those hips of hers snug against mine, that she wanted me.

She _wanted _me.

She wanted _me._

I stuffed my hands into the pockets of my damp suit jacket and walked home in the rain. Bones was the most amazing woman I'd ever met and as I made my way back to my apartment—my shoes making a _squish-squish _sound with each step as I went—I knew that I wanted her. I didn't just want her, though. I wanted to get to know her, to understand her, to let her reel me in and be challenged by her. I wanted everything about her. In that instant, with a single kiss, whatever I used to think I wanted in a woman was obsolete. She was the standard by which all other women were measured, and the way she made me feel was the way I wanted to feel—and the way I knew only she could ever make me feel.

I wanted her.

I didn't know how I'd get her back in my arms again. I didn't know whether it would be the next day, or the next week, or the next year, but I knew in my heart—and in that little place in the pit of my stomach that had never let me down before—that she was my destiny, and that I was hers.

It took just one kiss. That one kiss and I was done for.

And, as I roll over a little and see her sleeping next to me, her pretty auburn hair fanned out over her pillow and her mouth gaping open a little as a cute little snore puffs from between those kissable lips of hers, I thank God for that.

* * *

**A/N: **_After a few bits of angst, my muse decided it was time to vomit up a little bit of sexy fluff. The Episode 100 kiss-in-the-rain scene is one of my absolute favorite scenes, and I've written about it before._

_So, tell me what you thought of that. It wasn't much, I know, but the muse delivered it, and I decided to share._

_Let me know what you thought. Keep my muse motivated :-) Leave a review._


End file.
